Ginny's ego
by didvoldemortjusthonk
Summary: Charlie is sent to St Mungo's after an accident at work. While dealing with wedding planning, Ginny finds time to visit him, more and more in fact when she befriends a healer there, however, after a few weeks of coffee 'dates' she feels that this new friend is getting a little 'obsessed' with her. Charlie finds this hilarious. Rated T because shut up...


"I think..." Ginny paused looking into the deep murky coffee in her Styrofoam cup, "We need to stop doing this. I mean, I'm engaged, and I think..." she looked into his pale grey eyes from across the table, "I think you're a little obsessed with me" she finished,

Draco froze, his cup inches from his face, "What?" he asked, his voice raising pitch, almost as high as his eyebrows...

It had all started a few weeks ago when the Weasley's were called to St Mungo's.

"How is he?" George asked the red robed healer, who entered the waiting room,

The grey haired healer rubbed his hands together, "He's fine, they'll be scaring and he'll off to be off work for a couple of week, but something tells me he won't mind too greatly" he stopped and looked at Molly who had been very quiet, and still had the terrified look of a mother worrying about the life of her son, "It could have been a lot, lot worse Mrs Weasley" he added smiling lightly.

Molly managed a small smile and nodded,

"Can we see him?" Ginny asked, biting the end of her nail,

"Yes, come right through, but err" he started seeing the movement of most of the family, "Not all of you at once",

"You go with mum Gin" George said nodding to his sister.

Molly and Ginny followed the healer down the corridor, the hospital alive, as the younger of the two slowed her pace a little, her attention was caught by the calling of her name,

"Ginny?" he asked,

She turned, and her eyes widened, "Malfoy?"

"Hi" he smiled walking over, his red robes hanging nicely over him, "What're you doing here?" he said putting a chart down on a table nearby.

"My brother got... err hurt. What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around nervously,

"I work here" he smiled lifting his robe clad arms a little,

"Ah, of course" she nodded, "If you don't mind, I've got to get going" Gunny said hastily throwing a thumb over her shoulder to indicate her rush,

"Of course, I suppose I might see you around again" he nodded, still smiling broadly.

"Yeah" Ginny gave a half wave, and stopped realising how stupid that was, and how far the healer and her mother had probably gotten...

"How is he?" Draco asked as Ginny left the burn ward,

"Fine" she sighed,

It had been a week since they had first met,

"Coffee again?" he asked shrugging.

"Sounds good" Ginny smiled a genuine smile...

They had met for coffee three more times after that over the two weeks.

Much to Ginny's surprise, Draco was pleasant, he laughed at her jokes, was sympathetic about her wedding dramas, he wasn't such a... Malfoy.

"What?" he asked, his voice raising pitch, almost as high as his eyebrows,

"You've invited me for coffee like five times, I'm just not interested, me and Harry are getting married in less than a month, we can be friends but that's it" Ginny clarified,

Draco paused, and tried as hard as possible to suppress his smirk,

"What?" this time it was Ginny's turn to ask this.

"Oh nothing" he paused and closed his eyes putting down his cup, "I understand, don't worry" he nodded smiling still, Draco then opened his eyes and looked to his watch, "If you don't mind I've got to get back to work",

Ginny didn't answer, but he left all the same...

Ginny sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. That had been embarrassing, having to tell Draco Malfoy to back off in that way, of all people. That was it, she'd say bye to her brother one last time, and tell him she'd have too much wedding stuff to do to visit again, he'd understand. She pushed open the door of the ward, to see that all beds were empty, and only one had the curtain drown, Charlie's bed. She started towards it as the white fabric shook and waved, Ginny then tugged the curtains open and quickly backed away, eyes wide, words failing her.

Charlie stood, his arms under around Draco's thighs as he held him up, Draco had his legs either side of the red head, his arms grasping his naked shoulders, both were red cheeked and lipped, looking very shocked indeed,

"Ginny" Charlie smiled breaking the silence, removing one arms from under the man he held up, at this Draco squealed very quietly and held Charlie firmer as to not fall.

"I'm a little...err... huh" She began still holding the curtain back,

"Confused?" her brother supplied,

Both Draco and Ginny gave him and bewildered look,

"What?" he chuckled looking at both of them, "Oh and Gin, I'm under the impression that I should be either very worried or convinced that you've grown quite the ego" he said sitting down on the white hospital bed, holding Draco close so he had to straddle his lap.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny replied, still very confused,

"Well I should either be convinced that you've grown such an ego that you think any guy who asks you for coffee is after you. Or very worried that your after my boyfriend" Charlie smiled,

"Your... Oh!" she said releasing the curtain and putting her hand to her mouth, "You and him?" Ginny squeaked.

Draco and Charlie both nodded,

"You're both...?"

They nodded,

"And you're..."

Again nods.

"Wow, that's, that's..."

"Crazy?" Charlie asked,

"Forbidden?" Draco added,

"Amazing!" Ginny smiled entering the curtained off area, "And a complete relief" she added.

Both men stared at each in disbelief for a moment before looking back to the girl,

"Gin, what are you on?" Charlie asked quite seriously,

At this, both Draco and Ginny swotted his shoulder,

"Oww!" he complained, "I mean it, even if you do accept us being together, you should know how crazy mum'll find this, not to mention how much it'll piss off Ron".

"I doesn't matter what they think Charlie" Ginny sighed as if he'd just said the stupidest thing, "You too are just so cute together!" she added,

"So Ginny, what you're saying, essentially" Draco began feeling very awkward to be talking to her from her brothers lap, "is that your mother and Ronald won't be angry about me and Charlie being together, because, and I quote, we're "cute together"?" he finished.

"That's not exactly what I meant" Ginny said shaking her head,

"Then do please explain why this situation is so "fantastic"?" Charlie asked,

Ginny sighed again, "Right, first off, mum. She's been at you for years Charlie, she wants you to find someone and be happy, at this point she probably wouldn't care if you married an anti-Weasley, as long as you weren't sleeping with one of your dragons"...

"Eww" Charlie and Draco both commented,

She rolled her eyes, "Secondly, Ron. He may be matching you for height these days, but Charlie... you're a bloody dragon keeper, he'd be scared shitless if you so much as pulled your wand out and waved it in his general direction, not to mention that you could probably pick him up like a gnome and throw him across the garden. If Ron disapproves he won't dare open his mouth about it, especially if I'm there too".

"When did you get all big and scary?" Charlie asked with a laugh,

"About ten years ago when I stopped believing everything my stupid big brothers said" she shot back,

"Touché" Draco smirked.

"You too, are going to be just fine, trust me" Ginny grinned, "After all, you clearly make each other very... ahem... happy", with this her cheeks turned a burning red and she looked away,

Draco blushed too, an even bright red when he realised what she was talking about and Charlie looked down to his lap,

"Oh bloody hell, Ginny get the hell out of here!" he shouted becoming very embarrassed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she laughed leaving the room quickly...


End file.
